Shower Incident
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Kate is in the shower singing and bopping away to Outrageous sung by Britney Spears. "… Outrageous, sexy as I wanna be, Got these fellas chasin me…" "Outrageous!" sang a deep voice coming from the basin. - OneShot - REWRITTEN


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would definitely still be alive…

**Plot: **Shower scene in 'Terminal Leave'

**/-x-x-x-/**

In the Shields home Kate is in the shower singing and bopping away to Outrageous sung by Britney Spears.

"… Outrageous, sexy as I wanna be, Got these fellas chasin me, It's about time I hit the street, All my girls still feeling me. Outrageous (When I move my body) Outrageous (When I'm at a party)" Kate belted out the words to the song as she dug her fingers in her hair washing it.

"Outrageous!" sang a deep voice coming from the basin. She poked her head through the shower curtain.

"Gibbs! What the _HELL_ are you doing?" Kate shrieked.

"Just brushing my teeth, Kate," he replied, rinsing his mouth out.

"You could have waited like five minutes then had the bathroom all to yourself!"

"Maybe I wanted to share it with you" he mumbled, putting the toothbrush down and walking forwards the shower. Kate slowly moved back with the shower curtain still wrapped around her body. Gibbs stepped into the shower and saw Kate had pinned herself up against the back wall of the shower.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly as he approached closer to her.

"Something I should have done a long time ago!" he whispered, taking her head between his hands he kissed her. Kate melted into Gibbs embraced and let go of the shower curtain.

"You do realise that we are in the shower?" she asked after breaking off the kiss.

"Yes" he answered nodding his head.

"Which means I'm…" pausing she watched as Gibbs eyes travelled down her body along with his hands. "Gibbs!" she squealed as he moved closer ready to kiss her again. "Gibbs! What if someone comes in?" she asked starting to panic.

"Don't worry I locked the door" he mumbled as he nibbled on her neck.

**x-x-x**

Tony rolled over onto his side, spreading out on the bed he glanced up at the clock on the bedside table. Stretching his back he got up and looked around for a t-shirt. Walking down the hall he made his way in the dark to the bathroom. Turning the door handle he heard water running, _'Kate must be up early having a shower' _a sly grin spread across his face as walking to the skin.

"Don't take all the hot water Kate, others want to have a warm shower to!" Tony yawned, washing his face.

"It's not Kate, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled in his normal gruff voice.

"Sorry Boss, take as long as you want!" Tony apologised before sprinting out of the room.

Gibbs got out of the shower and locked the door so no one could enter again.

"So like I said before, I locked the door!" Gibbs grinned once again stepping close to Kate. She pushed him off and walked to stand under the water to rinse her hair. "What was that for?" Gibbs grumbled.

"It just doesn't feel right"

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Well, it would be like you dating the Director," Gibbs stared at her then made a funny face.

"Yeah but I wouldn't," Gibbs shot back.

"Why not?"

"Because I dig chicks!" he whispered, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Plus this way, I'll be able to clean all the places that you can't reach," he said, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"I guess your right," she sighed turning around.

"I love you, Kate," he whispered into her ear. Kate had opened her mouth to reply but someone banged on the bathroom door.

"Come on Tony. Gibbs wants us to be up and ready for a 7 o'clock meeting!" McGee yelled from outside.

"I never said that!" Gibbs boomed from the shower winking at Kate. "I don't remember saying that, what do you reckon Kate?" he yelled

"Gibbs! What did you do that for?" she hissed at him

"Come on, it's not like it was DiNozzo who would tell the whole world. McGee would be too scared to spread it to anyone" He grinned Kate laughed and nodded her head. She could only imagine the look of horror and shock on McGee's face.

**- The End -**


End file.
